Gil in Wonderland: my version
by kilohoku92
Summary: What happens if our little servant of the Vessalius family chased someone he knows and falls into Wonderland? Find out and see! Rated T for language. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :D! This is my second story for me and this story inspired me by Jun's omake "Gil in Wonderland" and me and my friends were kind of sad that it was kind of short, so I thought 'Hey why not make my own version of it' xD? Anyway, I really haven't read or seen the Disney cartoon of the real "Alice in Wonderland", so I do apologize in advance to if this seems very…off of the true story, but on the brightside I am going to put all the characters of Pandora Hearts in here :3! And a first note: It's really hard for me to describe clothing and such, so bare with me please x_x;. If you know little Gil's outfit than you have no problem and if you don't…I suggest that you google or try photobucket his outfit xD. It's the best way than being lost as to what the hell I am describing haha. **

**Pandora Hearts does not belong to me what so ever and if it did "Gil in Wonderland" would be longer XD! **

**Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Gil in Wonderland: My version

~Chapter 1~

It was a nice sunny day in the market place of Reveil. Children were playing games while their parents were either selling or buying merchandise or foods. A young raven hair boy no older than 14 with what looked like a blue sailor's outfit and was looking around worriedly for someone.

"Miss Ada! Where are you? Miss Kate won't be very happy that I lost you! Miss Ada!" the young boy was yelping searching for the person he was calling out, still looking around for the person he is searching for.

"I'm over here Gilbert!" a young girl's voice said behind him. The young boy turned around and sighed in relief to see the little girl. The little girl was around 7 or 8 years old with a soft, bright golden hair and gentle emerald eyes. She was wearing a little lime green dress with black shoes and white stockings on. In her arms was a paper bag and a little cat was next to her.

"Miss Ada why did you run away from Miss Kate again?" the boy name Gilbert asked.

"I wanted to get onii-chan's favorite book and they always sell it here since onii-chan is forbidden to come out of the mansion cause of daddy." Ada said happily. Gilbert smiled a little at the young girl. Gilbert's master, Oz was a year older than him and his father, who he didn't like one bit, told his son that he was not allowed to be outside of the mansion because of the previous kidnap and the murder of his mother. At first, Oz didn't like the idea, but when his father threatens to take his servant away from him, the boy changed his mind, and Gilbert felt bad that he was responsible for his master to stay in prison of his own home.

"Gilbert. It's not your fault that daddy wants onii-chan stuck in there. Besides his Coming of Age ceremony is coming soon, so he has to stay home anyways." Ada said looking at the boy that jumped a little from his train of thoughts. That's right…Oz was going to be 15, so there was a lot of things that his master need to practice and prepare for his Coming of Age ceremony.

"Come on Miss Ada. We best meet Miss Kate back or she will scowl me for not bringing you back safely." Gilbert said hold the girl's little hand with his. Ada nodded a little and the two walked around the market place.

The young servant was looking around for the lady in a black dress with her hair tied in a bun with glasses and holding a basket for fruits and vegetables.

"Ah! There she is Gilbert!" Ada said pointing the lady a couple of yards away.

"Miss Kate! Miss Kate!" Ada chanted happily, running to her and the same time letting go of Gilbert's hand. The lady turned around. She looked at least late 20s to early 30s.

"My my there you are Miss Ada. I'm almost done here." Miss Kate said gently and saw the boy walking up.

"Gilbert. I'm almost done here, so you two can wait at the carriage." Miss Kate said and the young servant nodded.

"Yes Miss Kate." Gilbert said and lightly pushed Ada to the direction of the carriage. The carriage was park near a forest that was far from everyone else, so no other carriages can plan on kidnapping the mistress of the Vessalius family. Life was hard for Vessalius. When the Baskerville lost their power and the Vessalius took it, most people weren't pleased and try to kill the children of the family. Oz was almost kidnapped 2 years ago, but his mother protected him and it cost a lot: her life. No one still doesn't know who killed the Duchess.

Once Gilbert put Ada in the carriage, he saw someone peeking behind a tree. Gilbert blinked out of surprise and looked harder.

"Is something wrong Gilbert?" Ada asked, holding her cat in her arms with the paper bag next to her.

"I could've sworn I saw someone…." Gilbert murmured.

"Maybe you should check it out. I'll be fine here. Dinah will protect me right Dinah?" Ada said happily to her kitty. The cat meowed in response.

Gil shivered a little. Cats were not his favorite animal…But leaving Miss Ada alone didn't suit his anxiety one bit.

"Ah! There's Miss Kate! Go on Gilbert. I'll tell Miss Kate what is happening." Ada said to Gilbert. He turned his head and saw the lady coming their way.

"…Alright. Stay here and I'll be back soon…"Gilbert said and ran to the direction where the stranger went.

Gilbert looked around and didn't see the person or figure…He was about to go back and saw the person again.

"Wait! Excuse me!" Gilbert said, chasing the person with his hand sticking out to see if he could grab the person's arm.

"I'm going to be late~" The person said happily. Gilbert's eyes widen a little. That voice almost sounded like…It couldn't be.

He ran faster to the person and the person disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Gilbert asked and walked around the area, not noticing the hole near a tree.

"I can't believe I lost-AHHHH!" Gil screamed once he fell into the hole he didn't see…

**There you have it! Gilbert is chasing someone xD. I know it's kind of OOC for him, but hey you got to drag the servant to go in a hole somehow xD. At first it was going to be Oz surprising him from behind, but that seems to cruel even for Oz to do. The next chapter is when Gilbert is figuring out how to go through a teeny tiny door. Which will be interesting to write o_o. Do I hear crybaby xD? Hahaha, but that's what make Gil adorable :3! If you notice me going 'Gil' or 'Gilbert' I am sorry because sometimes I go nickname or full name for him. I've notice too that only Oz (maybe Jack? I forgot~) calls him 'Gil' and everyone calls him 'Gilbert'…I'm blabbing non sense again -.- xD**

**Review please and tell me your thoughts or suggestions :3! I am open to them ^-^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should be totally yelled at by you readers…I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story for so long, but let me explain first before I get killed D:!**

**First, I was finishing off high school and had TONS of remakes of homework to do, then had to study for my finals, then had to practice for my graduation walk, and then sweating bullets to see if I even PASSED! And when I did I was so happy that me and my family had to get ready for my graduation, then I graduated *barely with Cs and Ds, stupid finals killed me…*, but hey! I'm free xD! Well not really cause now you have to go to college, take more classes with higher expectations and find work and then the life of adulthood starts from there…Yippee... No I haven't started college, and I'm not like every teen who is excited to get into college, I'm terrified! Yes I just admitted it, but I need to I guess, ugh just thinking about makes me super scared and nervous…**

**Second, I was using my mom's laptop and was sneak typing the first chapter and the other story I was doing behind her back and it wasn't easy now after I graduated because I have no homework to do on the computer! So I was like faaaaawwwwwked! Annnnd the home computer didn't have the right program for me to update it on…Talk about bad luck… -_-; **

**Thirdly, I FINALLY got a laptop on last Christmas, but didn't have Microsoft till I discovered it two days ago since our cable and internet was off and had plenty of time to look at the programs I have on the laptop and found one :'D! **

**Lastly, family problems. Ugh this house is like hell was brought up, but with 4 women, an 8 year old brother, who's mom ALWAYS sides with xP!, and cat and dog…**

**So yeah I deeply apologize to the people that read this! And I'm happy that I got some comments, not that much, but hey! It's better than nothing right? xD **

**Oh have any of you guys read the lastest chapters :O? Gawd I was totally mind fawked! Literally!...Isn't it awesome O.O? That's what makes this serious great x)! **

**Pandora Hearts does not belong to me! If it did, I would cut Jack's precious braid :O! **

Chapter two

Fast. Gil was falling fast. A swirl of colors surrounds him with random, floating furniture around him. He was terrified and hoping for this dizziness of colors and furniture and seeing tree roots, to end soon. With a thud, he fell flat faced on solid ground, which seemed like forever for the little servant. "Ow…" he said softly rubbing his nose and slowly got up to look at his surroundings.

The floor was checkerboard of black and white with a glass table with a glass bottle and a plate of a slice cake on it; he looked up where he had fallen and saw some furniture floating still and the tree roots with the Earth's dirt. It was impossible to escape now since Gil wasn't such a good tree climber and wasn't tall enough to reach it. Gil walked to the table to find any clues of getting out of here and he also noticed a key right next to the bottle and the bottle had a little tag saying "drink me" and the cake had icing saying "eat me." Gil looked around more and saw a little door, and very little for Gil to fit in, for a rabbit or a mouse yes, but not for a little boy like Gil.

Now he was worried: How was he supposed to get home now to Lady Ada and his master? They'll be so worried about him missing for this long! Gil walked back to the table and picked up the bottle first.

…

…

…

Should he drink it? What if it's a trick? It might be poison for all he knows! Or something that will turn him into an animal or worse…A girl! Master Oz would definitely tease him to no end if he discovered his little servant turned into a girl since he already teased him looking like one! Anything could happen to him if he drink this substance inside this little glass bottle, but if he wanted to get home sooner, he had no choice right? Gil sighed and uncorked the bottle and put it near his lips, but stop right when he was about to drink it because he was having second thoughts...No he must drink if he wants to return home! He took a sip of the drink and gagged from the taste of the drink, it tasted like dirty socks that hasn't been washed for at least a month and threw some berries to hide the taste, but it failed miserably.

Then suddenly the room started going bigger, even his clothes were beginning to go bigger! "Ah! What's going on? I only took a sip and now everything is going…bigger…Ahhhh! There not growing bigger! I'm growing smaller!" Gil said in a state of panic, the drink made him smaller! Oh the humiliation…

Gil ripped a piece of cloth from his scarf and tied it around his waist, he was lucky he was alone. Than he remembered the door and ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked! Than he remembered the key…on the table…that was twice as big to him now…Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he didn't think of the key was for the small door…Oh Oz would be teasing to him about how much of a useless servant he truly was, but right now wasn't the time to mope right now, he needs to figure out how to get up the table to get the key!

"Now how do I get up there…? There's no way to climb on the legs since they're fused together…Ah! My shirt is hanging on the table!" Gil said as he ran to his blue shirt and the arm was hanging and enough for him to climb…Oh…He can't climb that well, but if he wants to return to Vessalius house, he must climb! Gil gripped his shirt tightly and tried to climb…Tried is a soft word, more like attempting and falling straight on his butt without even go more than three pulls up…

Gil rubbed his behind and looked at his sleeve again and sighed in defeat, but he remembered that Mater Oz told him to never give up, even if it looked bad! With new resound energy Gil grip his sleeve and climbed, and climbed and climbed. 3 minutes later and Gil made it to the top of the table and was sweating…and was breathing like he ran a two mile run, but he did it! Gil looked at the key and realized it was too big for it to fit in the keyhole!

"Now what?...Maybe the cake will do something?..." Gil said unsure looking at the giant sliced cake that he remembered saying "eat me". He had no other choice again…If he wanted to get home, he needs to take a bite out of this cake. So Gil took a small bite out of the cake. The cake taste like vanilla and strawberries, it was better than the drink.

Sunddenly everything was going smaller. "Eep!" Gil squeaked and jump of the table, since he didn't want to break it and he realized that he was growing bigger, and bigger and bigger and BIGGER! "This is not happening to me!" Gil said with tears in his eyes. His head was on the ceiling…Wait since when did the Earth's ground, tree roots and floating furniture turned into a plain white ceiling with a chandelier? Ugh. It was too confusing for the little servant's head. So the drink makes him small and the cake makes him a giant…Well now that he figured it out by drinking and taking a bite, all he has to do is grab the key drink the...Whatever was in that bottle and shrink!

Gil used one hand his thumb and forefinger to grab the key and use the other hand to grab the bottle with his thumb and forefinger too. Gil took another small sip of the drink and gagged at the taste again. He smiled when he was shrinking and the key was the same size as him! He ripped another cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around his waist since he was too big to put his clothes on. Gil ran to the door and insert the key into the keyhole.

"OW!"

Gil eeked again and looked at the door…It had a face!

"Will you mind telling me when you are going to insert that in my mouth?" the door scowled at Gil.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Can I please put the key inside your...mouth?" Gil asked. It was strange to ask a door to let it put a key in its mouth.

"Yes you may. Geez people need to learn to ask permission." The door said and open its mouth to let Gil put the key inside. Gil gently put the key inside the door's keyhole and it open. The light was bright that Gil covers his face with his hand. He was hesitant to enter, but he remembered that he had to go home, so he walked to where ever he was…

**I hope you enjoyed that :D! I'm not sure if I got Gil's character right since I'm terrible at catching character's personality -_-….So! Little Gil will start his adventure in the next chapter! Ohh the torment I'm going to do to him *rubbing my hands together with an evil laughter* **

**Review and favorite if you haven't :D!**


End file.
